1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pant garments and in particular pant garments which have the ability to stretch yet which provide a normal fabric appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known in the prior art to provide elastic material in specific areas of garments to provide flexibility therein. Such elastic material has been placed in various areas of the pants to provide such flexibility, such as in the waistband. However, such placement of elastic material is done in a manner in which it is clearly visible and apparent that the garment is made of partial elastic material or elastic interwoven material. Prior art elastic material utilized in garment construction oftentimes causes gathering of the material around the elastic construction making it apparent that elastic and stretchable material is being utilized to ease the fit for the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,337 discloses use of a stretchable and expandable waistband of a similar nature. However, upon actual stretching of the stretchable waistband, it is visibly apparent that the garment is stretching and that extra material is required for comfort fit of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,017 discloses an additional construction of stretchable trouser construction wherein the waist band has areas of elastic material incorporated therein in the direction of its length. Additionally, the upper portion of the pockets are also constructed of an elastic material. However, the elastic material is easily visible and differentiated from the standard material utilized in the remaining portion of the trouser and can cause gathering and other unsightly fabric constructions.